Star Trek Magazine issue 140
(US) (UK) | Cover date = September/ | Pages = 100 | image2 = STM US issue 13 PX cover.jpg }} Issue 140 (US issue #13) of Star Trek Magazine was the September/ issue. The magazine was a 100-page Original Series special, and was perfect-bound. The "A Fistful of Data" feature does not appear in this issue. Contents ;Back to Basics :Paul Simpson on the approach taken for this issue's features, as well as new features upcoming. ;Hailing Frequencies: ::From this issue, this section incorporates the formerly separate Communicator page. :*Star Trek The Exhibition'' launches in San Diego. :*''Star Trek: The Experience'' to close at the start of September. :*New merchandise licenses announced. :*Remembering Alexander Courage, Joseph Pevney, and Robert Justman. :* editing continues, creative team approached over potential sequel. :*''Treknology'': artificial intelligence, orbital mapping, space sickness. :*Pocket Books' release schedule for late and . :*''In Brief'': George Takei to marry; Vulcan, Alberta unveils Gene Roddenberry memorial; Harlan Ellison documentary. :*A pictorial tribute to Joseph Pevney, featuring stills from every episode he directed. :*''Communicator'' :*The new cast teaser poster. ;Interview - Zoe Saldana - "Reopening Hailing Frequencies" :by Paul Simpson. ;Celebrating Star Trek :Focusing on Star Trek: The Original Series. ;Interview - William Shatner - "Embracing the Universe" :by Ian Spelling. ;Season 1 :In Living Color - Jill Sherwin looks at the role colour played in The Original Series success. :Up Above the Gods - Patrick Jankiewicz talks to Gary Lockwood. :Lost and Found - Larry Nemecek reveals an image from the filming of . ;Robert Justman Remembered :A previously unpublished interview by Ian Spelling, conducted in . ;Season 2 :Sneaking the Truth - Michael A. Martin on the use of allegory by Gene Roddenberry, to tell stories no one else could. :Wreathed in Glory - Patrick Jankiewicz speaks with Michael Forest. ;Eye of the Beholder :New feature, an opinion column. :Diane Duane talks about falling in love with Star Trek twice. ;Season 3 :Third Time the Charm? - Keith R.A. DeCandido looks at the strengths of the much-maligned season. :Marta-Dom - Patrick Jankiewicz interviews Yvonne Craig. ;Re-Masterpieces :Larry Nemecek talks to Dave Rossi, Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda on the [[TOS#Remastered|Remastered Original Series]], discussing some of their favourite shots. :Continues next issue. ;Star Trek: The Animated Series :Animating the Final Frontier - Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore discuss the changes required for the new format, as well as its limitations. :Author's Logs: Supplemental - Alan Dean Foster discusses the Star Trek Logs with Dilmore and Ward. ;The Voice of the Hidden Waterfall :David R. George III discusses the myth of the "emotionless" Vulcan as seen in The Original Series :What's in a Name? - the use of "Vulcanian" in The Original Series. ;''Star Trek'' movies :Creating a New Generation - Terri Osborne on the role that family played in the Original Series movies. :Down and Dirty - Calum Waddell talks with Ken Ralston on creating the special effects for the Star Trek movies. ;Novels'' :Rewriting History - David Mack on the ability of the novel series Star Trek: Vanguard to expand on the universe of The Original Series, and establish connections between historical events seen in the series. :Earning His Stripes - Paul Simpson looks at the early life of James T. Kirk as revealed in the series and novels. ;Book extract :Star Trek: Destiny - Gods of Night :Includes an introduction from author David Mack on the nature of the crossover event. ;Star Trek 101'' :Paul Simpson talks with Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block, authors of the forthcoming reference work. ;Replicator :Novels: Night of the Wolves, Dawn of the Eagles; Fearful Symmetry; These Haunted Seas. :Comics: "Brighter Than A Thousand Suns", "Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow"; "Turnaround, Part II", "Turnaround, Part III"; "Matters of the Mind", "Disgrace"; "Enterprise Experiment, Part 2". 140